Kissing Booth
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: In order to help raise money for Casper's yearly Valentine's Dance, Danny is roped into manning a kissing booth. What will Sam do about this? DXS


Breathing hard, Danny as Phantom tugged the Fenton Thermos off the strap on his back and uncapped it. The translucent specter screamed in anger as he was sucked into the canister. The familiar blue vortex sent relief settling over Danny. The ghost he'd fought wasn't difficult, but he'd skipped class to capture it and the hour was almost over. Capping his thermos, he allowed his legs to meld into a wispy ghost tail so he could fly away. He began to when he heard a voice. "Phantom? Hey, Phantom!"

Confused, he turned. A sense of foreboding dawned on him, but the voice didn't sound like Paulina, so he responded. A girl was on the ground below him, looking up at him excitedly. Danny sighed and let out a muttered curse underneath his breath. He should have known not to respond when someone called his name, but he couldn't just ignore her now. He floated down to her level, noting her appearance. She had wavy blonde hair that seemed frazzled, like she'd run her hands through it multiple times. Her emerald eyes were bloodshot and it looked like someone smudged charcoal beneath them. She seemed excited, though, as she was grinning from ear to ear and was nearly bouncing on her heels. "Danny Phantom! Oh, this is so cool!"

Danny's mouth ticked up, glowing green eyes amused and shining in the sunlight. "Uh, thanks. So what's up?"

Her answer wasn't what he expected. "I have a favor to ask you! It's really, really important!"

"Okay, but I'm not sure if I'll say yes." Danny replied, confused and a little taken aback.

Her grin only got wider. "Will you help me raise money for the Valentine's Day Dance by doing a kissing booth?"

Danny vaguely noticed his jaw was touching the grass. Reeling it back in, he gaped at her. "_What?_"

"Wait, listen!" The girl pleaded earnestly. "I've been thinking about it for a while, but I didn't know how to get ahold of you. It actually makes sense! Look, if you do this for say, a dollar a kiss, we'll raise a lot of money for the Valentine's Day Dance! Plus, you'll be getting a better public rating if you help us out." Her eyes got huge and excited, and she clasped her hands together hopefully. "Please?"

Danny bit his lip indecisively, and then gently shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm really busy with…ghost hunting, and stuff. Really I am," He added apologetically when he saw her face fall. "I don't know when I'd find the time."

Panic welled up in him when the girl's eyes got glassy and her lip trembled. Before he could ask what was wrong she wailed, "Paulina's gonna kill me! She's expecting me to put together this amazing Valentines Dance, but our budget is so tiny I can barely hire a DJ!" Her head fell into her hands.

Danny's resolve wavered as he realized what pressure she was under. Paulina always chose a poor freshman to bully around and do her bidding for her at the start of every year. This girl was obviously her lackey and had been forced to set up the Valentine's Day Dance that Paulina was supposed to be putting together. He knew how little the budget was, especially since the school had recently purchased new textbooks. If this girl didn't put together a good dance, Paulina could ruin her, socially and emotionally.

Surrendering to the guilt, Danny sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

The girl sniffed and looked up. "What?"

"I'll do it."

Her watery green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. A huge smile broke across her face and she cried out happily, launching forward and clasping her arms around Danny. He stumbled from the force of her onslaught and cautiously patted her back as she chattered about how well this was going to work out.

_What have I done?_ He thought with a sigh.

…

"You did _what?_" Tucker exclaimed, shrieking with laughter. "A _kissing booth?_"

"Tuck, would you quiet down!" Danny hissed, glancing around the hallway. It was full of students, seeing as there was a break between classes, but it didn't seem like anyone heard them.

"How can I? This is hilarious!" Tucker guffawed. "What is Sam going to think when you tell her?"

Danny blanched. He'd forced himself not to think of her reaction – she was going to be so pissed. First of all, he was helping her enemy to make a dance, and second, he was kissing a bunch of girls he didn't know.

There was only one girl he wanted to kiss.

His face flushed at the thought. Ever since sophomore year his feelings for Sam had been growing, and it'd been harder and harder to keep them inside. He didn't want to ruin their friendship with some silly crush, but as time went on he feared this wasn't some passing flame.

He was afraid he was hopelessly in love with her.

Of course, he wasn't going to say anything. That would be stupid, and while he was clueless (apparently), he wasn't stupid. Sam didn't feel that way about him, especially since all the dates she'd been going on lately.

Either way, she was going to be upset about this new event.

"Hey guys!"

Danny cringed at the sound of his friend's voice, then turned and pasted a smile on his face. "Hey, Sam."

"What's up?"

Tucker butted in, "Guess what Danny's doing? A _kissing booth!_" With that, he dissolved into laughter.

Sam blinked, looking cautiously at Danny. "What is he talking about?"

Danny winced. "I kinda promised this girl I would do a kissing booth to earn money for the Valentine's Dance. If I didn't, Paulina was going to kill her!" He added quickly, seeing Sam's face go blank.

Her normally expressive violet eyes were nonchalant, and she gave him an uncaring smile. "Oh. Cool. Good for you, Danny."

Puzzled, Danny wished he weren't so clueless.

…

He was ready.

His booth was set up, mouthwash to one side and a 'The Kisser Is In' sign on the other. (Not his idea.) A box was set next to the mouthwash, the lid open with a sign taped to it reading '$1.00 a kiss'. A sign was set up a few feet away saying 'Line starts here'.

"Thank you so much, Phantom!" Mr. Lancer said excitedly, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "We really appreciate this!"

"You're welcome." Danny replied, almost losing his arm with the force the teacher was pumping it.

"Now, as soon as the bell rings for lunch, girls will be lining up. I'll make sure they stay in a single file line and don't disrupt the process. Please keep things…chaste." Mr. Lancer added, suddenly looking unsure. Phantom _was _a teenage boy after all, _and_ he was a ghost…

"Don't worry, Mr. Lancer." Danny assured him. "I won't do anything too explicit."

That seemed to reassure the teacher and he nodded happily. "Good, good. Now, the bell is about to-"

_Brrrriiinnnggg!_

The sound of female squeals was heard down every hallway, like the screech of flying monkeys. Danny cringed, bracing himself for the onslaught.

"_!"_

Yeah, he was going to get tired of this _very_ quickly.

It was like a mob. Girls screamed and pushed and shoved to get to the front, the hallway filling full to bursting. Mr. Lancer and the teachers he'd employed to assist him were desperately trying to make some order of the chaos. After several minutes, Lancer bellowed, "LADIES!"

The girls quieted at his forceful voice, but murmurs still swept throughout the crowd.

"Now, there _will _be order or we _won't_ be doing this." Lancer stated, giving them a quelling glare. "We will be doing this one at a time, in a single file line. If you push or shove, you will be taken out of line and will not be allowed back. Understood?"

The girls nodded and solemnly formed a somewhat wavy line, but it was still single-file, which Lancer was content with. He nodded to Danny, who had been scarred by the scene, in a motion that they were about to start.

"Now girls, here are the rules. The kisses will be chaste, and there are many of you, so they must be quick. There will be no grabbing at Phantom, and you must be respectful towards him," At this point he gave Phantom a look, "As he will be towards you. He is allowed to take breaks and use mouthwash at any time. Now, we will begin."

A girl walked towards him, giddy, and slapped the dollar down on the table. "Pucker up, Phantom!"

Danny sighed deeply and rose from his seat, clenching his eyes shut as his lips met the girl's.

It was for a good cause, he reminded himself.

For some reason, it didn't reassure him any.

…

Hundreds of kisses later, and Danny was desperately wishing for some chapstick.

There were over five hundred kids in the junior class alone, half of them girls, and almost all of them had showed up. There were three different lunch hours because there were so many kids in the school, and unfortunately Paulina had been in the second hour. She'd freaked out and barged up to booth. She slapped down a dollar, grabbed his face and smashed her lips on his, giving him an R-rated kiss that made him struggle to be released. It was gross and unwanted, plus she wasn't allowed to kiss him that way, so the teachers pulled her off him while he wiped his mouth in disgust. He'd definitely made use of the mouthwash after that.

Now it was the third hour lunch and he was sick and tired of this. The box had filled rapidly with donations and he just wanted to be done. The line of girls seemed endless and monotonous. Tucker had come by to laugh at him, but had quickly left when he saw the wildness in the girls' eyes.

Sam still hadn't come by to talk to him, but he figured the teachers wouldn't let her pass the line to talk to him since they would think she was trying to cut in line. Still, he really wished she was there-

"Hey."

He looked up, shaking off his dazed thoughts, and his mouth dropped open. "_Sam?_"

A smug smirk graced her face as her eyes sparkled with mirth. He swallowed hard, unable to look away. "What are you doing here?"

"You know I always like to help out charity." She smiled, and he realized it was tinged with shyness. He wondered at the uncertainty, then saw a flash of movement on the table.

She'd set down a $100 bill.

He gaped, and heard the teachers nearby who could see the note gasp. "Ms. Manson-!" Mr. Lancer breathed, eyes fixed to the note.

"There's no rule against this, is there, Mr. Lancer?" She asked innocently, looking at him with deliberately wide eyes.

He shook his head, at a loss for words. "No, but…"

"Good!" She smiled and turned back to Danny. "As long as _he's_ game."

She was giving him an out, Danny realized. He saw the doubt in her eyes and the tilt of her mouth, as if she really thought he didn't _want_ to kiss her.

He had to show her she was wrong.

He smiled, a big, face stretching smile, and held out his arms. "A dollar a kiss, baby. I gotta pay up."

A big smile stretched her face as well, as she skirted the booth and sat in his lap, looping her arms around his neck. With a brief grin, their lips met.

It was a million times better, Danny thought hazily, kissing Sam than any other girl. She fit in his arms like she was made to be there, her shyness and enthusiasm such a contrast that it blew his mind. Their mouths melded together again and again, Danny sliding his hands up Sam's back and clutching her tighter while he did the same.

It was as equally amazing to for Sam to kiss Danny. She could feel his muscles tense and roll under her fingertips as she clutched at him, could feel the roughness of his lips against her own. She'd been so afraid he'd be disgusted by kissing her that she'd given him an easy out, and now she was extremely thankful he hadn't.

They didn't even hear a girl from the line gasp and complain, "Mr. Lancer, they're breaking the rules!"

Lancer bit his lip, looking at the teens who were kissing so contentedly. They _were_ breaking the rules, since they weren't supposed to be touching, but they also weren't doing anything too over-the-top like Paulina had tried to do.

"Er…well, since she donated a hundred dollars, I believe it would be difficult to kiss a hundred times over the booth." He stammered, flinching under the glare of the accuser.

"This is lame!" She shouted, and then stomped out of the line. The long line of girls converged in front of the booth to see if the bill was really there, and one by one they left with a groan of disappointment. This was going to take a while, judging by the way the couple was lost in each other's kisses.

The teachers took the box of money, including the Benjamin, and sneaked away, though there was no need. Danny and Sam didn't hear a thing.

…

**:) I hope you guys enjoyed! I got the 100 dollar kissing booth idea from an episode of Glee titled 'Silly Love Songs'. Finn was doing the booth and Rachael came and slapped down a hundred dollar bill, and I was like, "FANFIC!" XD Except in this, the two actually get together. **

**So, would you guys enjoy a second chapter where they attend the Valentine's Day Dance?**

**Please let me know in a review! :)**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**-PM**


End file.
